The invention relates to a bending machine comprising a lower beam with a lower beam tool, an upper beam with an upper beam tool, wherein the upper beam tool and the lower beam tool are movable relative to one another for clamping a workpiece, as well as a bending beam pivotable about a pivot axis and having bending beam tool segments arranged on it, each of which has a pressure surface segment, wherein a bending beam pressure surface acting on the workpiece during bending can be made up of the pressure surface segments.
Bending machines of this type are known from the state of the art. With these, a width of the bending beam pressure surface is adapted to a respective workpiece to be bent each time prior to the bending of the workpiece in that a corresponding number of bending beam tool segments are placed on the bending beam. If it is necessary to alter the width of the bending beam pressure surface during the course of the bending of a workpiece, at least one bending beam tool segment must always be shifted or removed.